Such Beauty Belongs in My Hands Alone!
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Set during the flashback scene in the Season 1 episode Face Off Part 1 where Yami saves Téa, then goes AU from there. Yami has been watching Téa for a while now, hoping for a chance to make her his. Finally, that chance comes. Does she accept? WARNING: LEMON! Don't like, don't read..


**Hey there, my fellow writers and readers.. :) Well, here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up one day with the pairing of Yami Yugi and Téa Gardner. (I dedicate this to** Journey Maker **,** Heart-Drop-Rocker **,** Cheating Death **(formerly known as** Tea the Chosen One **) and** port rocks **, as they loved** A Heart Like Mine **and** A Kiss from a Rose **. Plus, I thank them for inspiring me to write this!) And this is also for my friend Kate, aka** Ellinida **. She's a great friend to me, as well as a great Muse.**

 **This is also an Alternate Universe of what happened in the flashback scene where Yami rescues Téa in the English version of the 3-parter Face Off in Season 1. (I prefer the English version, as it's much easier to work with — that, and the fact that English is my mother tongue.)**

 **Warning: This is M rated! If you're a person who tends to blush slightly when scenes get smutty, then this isn't a story for you — simple as that.**

 **Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Such Beauty Belongs in My Hands Alone!

Fifteen-year-old Yugi Moto was no ordinary boy. He owned a Millennium Puzzle, which was said to have secret powers. But the spirit inside the puzzle had been secretly watching one of his friends.. and that friend was the one Yugi called Téa Gardner. She was a good friend of Yugi's ever since their childhood. She hoped to go to New York and study dance there — ballet, to be exact. So she saved up her money, and she had a job working at Burgerpalooza as a waitress.

He had watched her for a while. But soon, his watching would come to an end. With that, the spirit — who called himself Yami — made a decision. Téa Gardner had a rare beauty in her, and that beauty belonged in his hands alone. Before she knew it, she would be in his arms..

* * *

It was before the last period at Domino High School. Téa had just opened her locker. "Huh?" she said, puzzled at what she was seeing. On top of her shoes was a note. She picked it up and read it after closing the door.

It said, "Téa, we found a space in the old warehouse on Spring Street that you could use for a dance studio. Meet us there after school."

Téa turned the card over. On the opposite side was a picture of a pair of pink ballet shoes. "A dance studio!" she said. She suddenly felt excited, and couldn't wait to check it out.

When class ended, she headed over to the warehouse on Spring Street. When she got there, she opened the door. "Yugi, Joey. Are you guys here?" she called. There was no answer. She boldly walked a few steps forwards. "I'm warning you — if this is a joke.."

The door swung shut behind her. Téa then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Huh?"

A guy wearing glasses and a green and white striped jogging suit stepped up. "Just hand over all the money you got in your purse, lady, and nobody'll get hurt," he said.

"Aaah!" Téa gasped, stepping back a bit.

"What's the matter, lady? You heard me — give me all your dough and make it quick!" the mugger said, smirking still. Téa did not move; as a matter of fact, she **couldn't** move. But, luckily for her, the warehouse door opened, and Yugi flew in.

"Téa!" he called. He then grabbed the mugger around the waist. "Get away from her!" he hissed while struggling to bring the mugger down.

"Get lost!" the mugger snapped in reply and threw Yugi to the side up against some mats.

"Yugi!" Téa called, rushing forward. She then grabbed the mugger's arm, and then bit it.

"Aah — get off!" the mugger snapped. He threw Téa back over to the wall she had been previously backed up against. She landed against the wall and was unconscious.

Then Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began glowing. "YU-GI-OH!" he called. When the glowing light from the Puzzle disappeared, Yugi was gone — and in his place stood none other than.. Yami!

"Turn and face me, coward. Let's see how bold you are when someone stands up to you."

The mugger had turned upon hearing Yami's voice. "Wha-?" was all he could say at first.

"Come play a little game with me now, and you will learn your fate," Yami said.

The mugger got to his feet and faced Yami fully. "Are you crazy?"

Yami held up his deck of cards. "It's a game I think even you could understand. We each draw a single card, and the weakest card loses. If you win, you go free. But if you lose, **I** will decide your fate."

"Ha! You **are** nuts!" the mugger scoffed.

However, the insult didn't faze Yami — not one bit. "So? Are you afraid then?"

"Afraid?" the mugger said. He pulled out a card and looked at it. Upon seeing that the card was the Curse of Dragon, he laughed. "Let's see you beat **this** card. Its points are really high!"

Yami had his eyes closed. He then pulled out a card from the bottom of the deck. He opened his eyes, looked at it and turned to the mugger with a confident smile. "And I drew... the Dark Magician! So I win."

As he said this, he showed his card to the mugger.

The mugger looked angered for a moment, as he had lost the game. Then the angry look disappeared as he laughed again while at the same time clenching his fists. "Enough of your crazy game!" He then rushed forward, holding his fists up. "Time to teach you a lesson, you nut job!"

"I don't think so," Yami smirked coolly as the Millennium Symbol glowed on his forehead for a moment. Then he held out his palm and yelled, "Mind Crush!"

"AAAH!" the mugger yelled as he was thrown back onto the floor.

Téa, of course, was just beginning to wake up.

"Téa. Téa," said a voice. It sounded like Yugi's — but it wasn't. "Are you all right?"

She opened her eyes a bit. Then she let them travel up and onto the person's face. Yami stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. "You won't have to worry about **him** anymore."

He looked... almost exactly like Yugi... well, not **exactly** like him.

His features were sharper, more defined. His body was leaner, a little taller but not much, yet at the same time, somewhat muscled. His hair was wilder, and his golden bangs were similar to lightening. His amethyst eyes held a hypnotic warmth in them and they were locked on the girl in front of him.

 _Oh, my gosh..._

"What is it, Téa?" he asked in his enchanting voice. Téa felt herself falling deeper in love/lust than before. His eyes flashed, and then, just like Dracula, he held out his hand. Téa got to her feet, walked over to him and placed her hand in his.

"You know, Téa, this place could make a really good dance studio," said Yami. He was deep in thought for a moment. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

Finally, as though he had made up his mind, Yami looked at Téa, smirking as though an idea had come to him (which it had, of course).

With that, he picked her up bridal style, and carried her to a room in the back of the warehouse. Luckily, the room was soundproof. When they got inside, Yami closed the door. The room's interior was spacious and looked quite luxurious — and also had a canopy bed there.

He went over and gently laid Téa down upon the bed before straddling her. He then placed his mouth over hers. She was shocked at first, but soon gave into the kiss. His kiss tasted like cinnamon and spices — exotic Egyptian spices, possibly.

* * *

After pulling his mouth away (as well as give Téa some breathing room), Yami said, "You see, Téa, Yugi has mentioned you in his thoughts. So after watching you three days ago, I decided to bind you to me. Now, I've saved your life; the way I see it, that means that, to me, you are mine and will forever be. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. I can't stand — no, I **will** not stand for another man to touch you. I can't even imagine it; nor will I make it become reality."

One of his strong hands removed themselves around from her shoulder to stroke her cheek softly, his lips inches away from her own.

"You see, Téa, I've been watching you for a while, and I've made my decision. You can never escape me — **never** ," he purred in a catlike way, his breath washing over her face, smelling a bit like sweet cinnamon. Her eyelashes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips over hers, kissing her sweetly.

He was right. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she could never escape from his grasp. She was an angel tempted by the fallen into their web. Yami was like a spider in that way...

Her free hand traced the line of his jaw before burying it in his hair. Biting softly on her lower lip, Yami snaked his tongue into her sweet mouth, tasting her, playing with her. She moaned into his mouth, betraying how much she enjoyed it, while he hastily took off his pants and then the boxers.

His other hand was working with the clothes she wore, desire fully taking over him; the need to be inside her body drove him onward.

Téa turned her head slightly upward, a blush staining her cheeks as a warm, moist tongue sensually trailed down her neck and to her collarbone, biting at the tender flesh beneath as he removed his other hand from her wrist to help in freeing her from her garments.

After unceremoniously throwing his pants and then her skirt to the floor, he nuzzled the side of her throat before slowly slipping inside of her, causing a sudden gasp to escape her kiss-bruised lips. Her hands wrapped around him as he plunged into her again and again, going from a slow, hard pace to a rapid change of pace, pure sensations controlling their actions.

"Y... Yami..." she whimpered silently in his ear, sending him to the brink. She was already there, poised, her euphoria taking her into a sensation she long wanted to feel. And she was granted that.

Hissing her name as his release finally took place, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. A satisfied smirk was etched upon his handsome features. Sweat was running down his forehead and lithe body, and so was she.

* * *

Soon, Téa broke the silence. "Yami?"

"Yes, love?" Yami asked.

Téa thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Thanks."

Yami smiled as well. "You're welcome, Téa, my little darling. I sense that when I save the world, you will be my Queen."

Upon hearing those words, Téa giggled a little — which made Yami smile. Her laugh was like music to his ears.

Then Yami pressed his mouth to hers in another kiss. He licked her lip asking for entrance, and she was more than willing to do so. His tongue slipped inside her mouth. The appendages began a dance of their own. Finally, then they pulled back for air.

Yami then wrapped the sheets around them both, and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)**


End file.
